


Like a Short Fluffy Haired Puppy

by KeightCopper



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Buck calls Eddie's Grandma Abuela, Buck is Bi change my mind I dare you, Buck knows Spanish, Fluff, I live for Bisexual!Buck, M/M, The Diazes all loves Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeightCopper/pseuds/KeightCopper
Summary: This is where I'll post Buddie slice of life. These are mostly scenes I wrote that didn’t end up fitting with the rest of my WIP but I find it adorable. I've also decided I'm gonna add polished version on my buddie tumblr shorts here.Chapter 1 - “Oh I’m sorry you think I  look old enough to be May’s father?!”Chapter 2 - Buck and the Fight ClubChapter 3 - Buck and The Gays TMChapter 4 - In which Abuela and Aunt Pepa has a conversation with Eddie about making Buck a Diaz but it's not what you think.Chapter 5 - That time Chris called Buck Babbo (Continuation of  the argument in Chap 1)Chapter 6 - Much Ado About Roomba
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 70
Kudos: 678





	1. Chapter 1

Micheal was supposed to pick up May at her friends house so they could all go to the surprise birthday party for Athena but Bobby roped him to be the one to get a last minute birthday cake since the one Bobby tried baking was loop-sided. It was perfectly edible of course but not perfect enough in Bobby’s opinion to be the birthday cake of the most amazing woman in his life. Hence the last minute cake run. 

Which is why Buck was the one roped into picking May up. And of course Buck was already with both Eddie and Chris when he got that request *cough*order*cough* from Bobby. So he took his both of them to pick May up instead of dropping them off and going back out.

They just parked in front of a nice cookie cutter house. Buck got out of his jeep with Eddie and Chris in tow. 

They rang the door bell and it didn’t take long before a woman in who looks to be about the same age as Athena opened the door.

“Hi, so we’re here to pick May up. I’m—“ but before Buck could finish his introduction she yelled. 

“May! Your Dads are here to pick you up!” She turned her head, hardly realizing that her innocent words would unleash upon her dramatics unlike she ever seen before.

“Really?!” Buck said surprise and a little affronted. “Oh I’m sorry you think_ I _ look old enough to be May’s father?!”

“That?! That’s the part you bumped on?!” Eddie remarked, baffled but slightly amused. Trust Buck to be so vain he’d take more offense to have some one imply he’s looks old enough to be a father to a seventeen year old than he is to have someone imply he’s gay.

“What other part is there?”

“The part where she basically implies that we’re gay.”

“What about it? You do know that’s not something you need to get upset about, right?”

“I’m not upset about anything, I just figured you might want to be upset about that instead?”

“What? Why would I be? I’m like Half-gay so that would be like halfocritical...”

“Half-Gay?! Halfocritical?! What does that even mean?”

“You know like Half gay, Half not gay, so only halfocritical.”

“Oh he meant Bisexual! And Half-hypocritical!” The lady chimed in, unhelpfully. Eddie just glares at them both. Fortunately for Eddie he’s saved from losing more IQ points by having the dumb conversation, with May appearing. Finally.

“Oh they’re not my Dads” May remarked after laying eyes on the Firefighter duo and the little boy standing on his crutches. “This is my sorta-brother Buck, his Sorta-hubby, Eddie, and their kid, my favorite sorta-nephew, Chris.”

“I’m your only so-sorta nephew, May.” Chris deadpans, by now used yo the craziness that is his family to be affected by it that much.

“Which is why you’re my favorite.” May said slightly stooping and pinching the kids cheeks. “Anyways we better get going or we’ll be missing Mom’s party. Bye Mrs. Anderson!”

“We’re not married you know.” Eddie said the moment they have all settled in the car. “Not even sorta-married. Not even close.”

“Sure you aren’t.” May snorts unbelievingly “You could’ve fooled me.”

“Ed’s right, we’re only just kinda-co-parenting.” Buck added, which of course didn’t help win their argument at all. When Buck felt the older man glare at him, he said, “What?! Don’t give me that look with the amount of times you shove your kid on me in most inconvenient of moments, I figured I deserve at least half-a-parenting credit.”

“You are so exhausting, Buck!”

“Me?! I’m exhausting?! You’re the one who hijacked my life—“ 

And so the banter goes on May just let it all wash over her head all too used two the two men fighting like old married couple. 


	2. Buck and the Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So been reading a lot of Buck being angry after finding out Eddie went street fighting… and getting angry at Eddie because didn’t he think about losing his son, Christopher?!…
> 
> But what if it’s like the other way around. Instead of getting mad he gets so giddy happy about it and wants to join Eddie(cause really didn’t we establish Buck is a dumdum?! An adorable dumdum but still a dumdum, and he’s Eddie’s dumdum).
> 
> This I think would be what happened

Eddie never told anyone about him engaging in the street fighting. Not even Lena, though she probably knew but if she did, he's not the one who told her. She knew these people longer than Eddie did or does, so Eddie figured it's more likely than not that she knows. Not that Eddie care that she knows. What Eddie cared about is that she keeps it to herself. 

Eddie of course is too trusting. He didn't think she'd spill his secrets, lest of all to Buck. That's why it was such a surprise when Buck just showed up at one of his fights. Eddie just won when he happened to notice Buck watching.

“Buck, I can explain I—” But Eddie surprised for a second time because Buck is smiling at him or rather the scene around him like he's excited to be here. Like this is not abandoned parking lot full of degenerates but a court side seat at one of the Lakers game.

“Yeah you should have told me earlier about this. You know I love Fight Club. This is like my dream right here.”

_What the hell?! Why is Buck so giddy? _Eddie would have thought the younger man would have been mad at him. Because if it was the him, well- But Eddie had no time to dwell on those thoughts though because just then the announcer called, “Buck you’re up next!”

“Oh sweet,” Buck said cocky smirk in place as he rubs his nose and tried to step into the ring, only for Eddie block his way in.

“No Buck, you’re not fighting in there." He pushed the younger man back, hand on the other man's chest, trying to glare him to submission. Buck won't have it though, as he tries to push back and go around him. "You're not going Buck! You’re on blood thinners for Christ’s sake!” 

“Hey if you got skin in the game you stay in the game,” Buck winks. Yes fucking winks, the nerve, then continued on, “but you don’t get to win unless you play in the game.”

And Eddie was shocked cause what the fuck is Buck even saying, and so Buck took that opportunity to quickly slip past him, leaving Eddie staring at air for a few seconds.

When Eddie got his wits about, he turned saw Buck is in the ring with a blonde girl who’s built like an MMA fighter and all muscled. Eddie has seen her fight before never really been in a fight with her because that has always been one of his conditions: no ladies. He can't do it, having it engraved in his gene from a young age, boys don't hit girls.

Buck obviously does not have the same limitation as he was throwing the first punch which the girl easily dodged. The girl retaliated with a right handed jab to Buck's side which Buck easily blocked. Buck then took a step back and threw two consecutive punches, one of which landed on the girl face. They were surprisingly evenly matched, for a male-female fight. When one landed a punch the other quickly retaliated with one of their own. The fight turned in the girl's favor when she started using her legs, having quickly deduced Buck's fighting style. Eddie knew Buck is trained more in boxing than in MMA, so really he's sticking more to jabs, cross, uppercuts. Which obviously the girl quickly realized. Buck was unable to protect himself against those vicious kicks aimed at his side, but with the girl using her leg more it gave Buck more opportunity to land punches on the girl. 

Then Buck got the wind knocked out of him after the girl swiped his legs and he landed on his back and the girl got on top of him. She was about to punch Buck in the face. But that is when Eddie chose to intervene because fuck if he’ll let that Black Widow wannabe land another hit on his— er on Buck. So he stopped the lady from landing a punch and then grabbed his <strike>boyfriend</strike> partner by the collar and dragged him back to his truck.

No one dared to stop him of course because he has the ‘murder face’ on. Yes not a single one, even if Buck was yelling on the top of his lungs for Eddie to let him go.

“What the hell man?! I was enjoying that?!”

“You’re enjoying getting the shit beaten out of you by a girl?!”

“Yeah when she’s on top of me like that I am!" Buck sigh pitifully, before glaring so hard at him, "What the hell is your problem man?!”

“You!” Eddie pointed at him. “You can’t just come in here act like this is fucking normal shit you do everyday! Dios mio, Buck! You’re on fucking blood thinners! If she got a good hit on you, you’d fucking bleed out to death!”

“I wouldn’t bleed out to death." At Eddie's look of disbelief Buck explained, "Lena told me some of the people here are trained medical professionals. Doctors and nurses and like EMTs. Surely she told you this before.”

“No she didn’t.”

“Well I’m telling you now." Buck said then moved as if he wanted to go back out there. "Can I go now? I mean If I told the Charlie there I’m sure he could squeeze me in for another fight.”

“No you are not going back!”

“But—”

“Buck stop!”

“Why do you get to enjoy all the fun and I don’t huh?!” Buck whined, which fuck makes Eddie blew up.

“Fun?! You think this is fun?!" Eddie yelled as he gestured his hands around. "Buck, this is not fun! This is fucking dangerous! You could lose your job! Heck you could lose your life! You're on the fucking blood thinners! Is working our job not dangerous enough for you?! Is that it?! Is that why you'll willingly throw your life away?! One good punch could break your nose and you'll be profusely bleeding then you'd be aspirating on your own blood! I don't care if there doctors here or what not! They beat people up for pleasure! I don't trust them! Especially not with you! You're my best friend, how did you think I would feel if I lose you to_ this_? How do you think Maddie would feel? Or Bobby?! He already lost so much, he can't be losing you too. And Christopher?! That kid loves you so much and losing you... He just lost his mom... He already has nightmares about losing you! I don't need his nightmares coming true! Because I don't even know what to do if that happened. And If you die how do you think I could explain that to Christopher? Did you ever think about any that!”

“Then why the fuck are **_you_** doing this then?!”

_Oh shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caity Lots is my fc for the blond girl MMA fighter. Also I inserted random Ham!reference in there just for kicks.
> 
> Those who read the last note that was the note for a wrong chapter... opps! disaster me strikes again...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough draft of this fic is available on my tumblr at @softbuckismykink. This started out as a reply to @gaiamax's post.

Eddie, Hen, Karen and Michael among thirteen others are in “The Gays TM” group chat. It wasn't something that was planned, not really. Casey, the gay firefighter from 115 started it. Then Hen got added to the group, which she then added Karen into. Karen knowing Micheal needs some positive gay models to look up to/friends hang out with, added Micheal. And when Micheal found out about Eddie and Buck getting together, he figured there's no harm in adding Eddie into it.

They always joke around that it's like a support group for gays in LA. But really it's just like any other group chat, they use it to set up meet up times and send out funny memes to each other. It's not really anything special but they all like that it feels like they belong to an exclusive group. Once a month they would all meet up in a bar have fun and exchange inane stories about their life. And all that conversation of course bleeds into their group chat. Like that time Eddie told them about how hard it is to say no to his kid asking for a puppy.

**Casey:** Hey Eddie I found something that might cheer your kid up after that pet debacle you were telling us

**Casey:** *image of a robot dog*

**Hen:** Laughs at an image

**Mark:** Laughs at an image

**Hen:** Actually that might work more on Buck than his kid.

**Mark:** Laughed at Actually that might work more on Buck than his kid.

**Karen:** Laughed at Actually that might work more on Buck than his kid.

**Micheal:** Laughed at Actually that might work more on Buck than his kid.

**Eddie:** Laughed at Actually that might work more on Buck than his kid.

**Eddie:** Yeah Hen is kind of right. That would work more on Buck than Christopher.

**Eddie:** I kid you not one time he's crying over this NASA satellite that I guess died 

**Eddie:** because it reminded him of his tamagochi, Kutchipatzi or something.

**Hen:** Laughed at I kid you not one time he's crying over this NASA satellite that I guess died 

**Casey:** Laughed at I kid you not one time he's crying over this NASA satellite that I guess died

**Karen:** Hey show some respect you animals! Oppy's death was tragic, I cried too when I found out.

**Hen:** Karen you cried because you were hoped up on hormones, what's Buck's excuse?

**Casey:** Laughed at Karen you cried because you were hoped up on hormones, what's Buck's excuse?

**Eddie:** Laughed at Karen you cried because you were hoped up on hormones, what's Buck's excuse? 

**Karen:** That he is a soft and gentle soul that is not afraid to step out the bounds of toxic masculinity?

**Mark:** Liked That he is a soft and gentle soul that is not afraid to step out the bounds of toxic masculinity?

**Micheal:** Liked That he is a soft and gentle soul that is not afraid to step out the bounds of toxic masculinity?

Eddie loved that he has this group of people to hang out with that are not just his co-workers, family, Buck or Chris. It's like he's out there engaging in the world and not just coped up with the little family he built with Chris and Buck. Which is another reason why Eddie likes to keep it to himself. He loves Buck but he has a tendency of taking over everything in Eddie's life. Buck is so firmly entrenched with his family that he is calling Eddie's grandma, _Abuela_ and his parents, _Ma_ and _Pa_. And that was before they even got together. Like one day Eddie decided to drag Buck into his family cook out that time his parents were in town and the next thing he knew, Buck and his parents are facetiming in the station with his parents calling Buck _hijo _and Buck calling them _Ma_ and _Pa. _Which was probably what started the rumors at the fire station, what with Chim, Hen and Bobby, being present as Buck virtually showed his parents around the station.

What Eddie is getting at is that Buck already took over so much in his life is it really necessary for him to take over this one too? Eddie doesn't think so. 

Buck of course thinks other wise because when Buck found out, he was adorably upset about it.

“But why am I not in the group chat?” Buck pouts.

“Cause you’re not gay Buck.” Eddie tried to explain.

“But… but I’m gay for you!” Buck said being the adorable idiot that he is.

“That’s not how this works, Buck.” Hen exasperatingly interjected hoping to save her fellow gay from grief of trying to enlighten their favorite dumdum.

“How come?!" Buck turned to the rest of the group, "Am I not gay enough for you guys?!”

“No.” Karen deadpan, sipping her tea and questioning *cough*regretting*cough* the life choices she made that lead her to this very moment.

“Buck the group chat is for those of us who are exclusively gay.” Micheal hurryingly explained. “You are Bi.”

“Actually, I prefer the term Pan.” Buck interjects, then because he’s a lovable unintentionally offensive, insensitive tool, he adds, “But that’s not the point. My point is how come you and Eddie are in the group then, huh? Didn’t you both have ex-wives? That’s at least Bi-adjacent, isn’t it?!”

Then all four just threw up their hands in frustration, gave up and walked out of the room.

With Buck calling after them, “What?! What did I do now?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have this head canon that Buck is so close to the Diaz family he's basically one of them before he and Eddie even got together. So that's how it's gonna be pretty much in every Buddie fanfic I write. 
> 
> I'm also gonna write scenes that I have drawn from in my own family experience. Half of my family is Mexican as both my brother and sister married Mexicans. Our families are so close I call my brother-in-law's abuela, Abuela too. Okay half the reason I do is I forgot her name but what I'm saying here is it's not entirely weird for Buck to be calling Eddie's grandparents and parents the same way Eddie calls them. 
> 
> Another thing I notice about Mexicans is they seem have to modes when it comes to in-laws, they absolutely no-holds barred hate them or they love them more than they do their own kid. No seriously, first time I went with my brother and his wife to my sister-in-laws' parent's house and they basically ignored my sister-in-law but greeted my brother with so much enthusiasm and my-sis-in-law's mother was like "Mi Antonio *my brother's name in spanish* you getting skinny, here eat tacos, here's some soda." Then game my brother some plate full of tacos, and ice cold soda. Me and my sister-in-law felt like chopped liver. Also my sis-in-laws' nieces and nephews call her by her first name but call my brother Tio Tonio
> 
> And I'm oversharing again. Sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - In which Abuela and Aunt Pepa has a conversation with Eddie about making Buck a Diaz but it's not what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sometime during season two after Christmas episode but before Shannon died.
> 
> This chapter contains Spanish dialogue. To Spanish speaking readers, sorry yet again if I managed to mangle the language, I had to resort to google translate for some of the words cause I forgot, hence it might not all be grammatically correct. To non-Spanish speaking readers, the whole story is available in the end notes with the Spanish dialogue translated to English.

The first time Eddie dragged Buck into one of those Diaz Family cook out is because Tia Pepa forced him to. 

"Oy Gordito!" His aunt called as soon as he walked into his Abuela's living room. Eddie really hates the nickname which all of his aunts and uncles call him since he was a chubby little kid. "You should bring your boyfriend to Mamita's Candlemas tomorrow."

—_¿Eddie tiene novio?_— Eddie's grandmother asked from where she's preparing the tamales she'll be serving for tomorrow's gathering.

—_No, no tengo novio, Abuela_— Eddie protested.

"Yeah you do," Aunt Pepa insisted because she's such a busy body. "That Buck, we met that time at the hospital. Christopher is always telling us stories about him."

—_¿He conocido a este Buck?_— 

—_Si Mamita, Buck vino con Eddie al hospital cuando te rompiste la cadera_— Tia Pepa said, "Remember, mamita? Before you had surgery?"

—_¡Si, Buck, Lo recuerdo! El apuesto joven que hablaba español_— Abuela exclaimed as she remembers meeting the young man her daughter Pepa was going on and on about. Isabela turned to her grandson to ask, excited for some reason, —_¿Buck es tu novio?_—

"Buck is not my boyfriend." Eddie denied yet again saying, "He's just a co-worker."

"Okay, if you say so." Tia Pepa finally relented, but of course she's not one to drop a subject ever, so she said instead, "But invite him anyways if you're not dating him maybe your cousin Miguel could ask him out."

"I don't think Buck's gay, Tia Pepa." Eddie protested not really liking the idea of Buck getting together with one of his cousins. It's a half lie of course. Buck told him about being bisexual from the start of their friendship, and if Eddie's being honest with himself, Buck would probably get on with Miguel like a house on fire. So he lied, "Plus I don't think Buck would like him anyway. Miguel's too, um, high maintenance."

"True. How about Sophia then? She's sweet and simple. But maybe too simple? What you think Mamita?" Tia Pepa wondered, and Eddie would have protested again if his aunt let him have a word in edgewise, but she didn't of course. "You know what just bring him. We'll find some way to get that boy married into the family one way or another."

—_Sí, Pepa tiene razón. Necesitamos que alguien quero a ese chico_— His abuela said, agreeing with Tia Pepa—_Y mejor ser un Díaz_—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time Eddie dragged Buck into one of those Diaz Family cook out is because Tia Pepa forced him to. 
> 
> "Hey fatty!" His aunt called as soon as he walked into his Abuela's living room. Eddie really hates the nickname which all of his aunts and uncles call him since he was a chubby little kid. "You should bring your boyfriend to Mamita's Candlemas tomorrow."
> 
> —Eddie, you have a boyfriend?— Eddie's grandmother asked from where she's preparing the tamales she'll be serving for tomorrow's gathering.
> 
> —No I don't have a boyfriend, Abuela— Eddie protested.
> 
> "Yeah you do," Aunt Pepa insisted because she's such a busy body. "That Buck, we met that time at the hospital. Christopher is always telling us stories about him."
> 
> —Have I met this Buck?— 
> 
> —Yes Mamita, he came in with Eddie in the hospital when you broke your hip— Tia Pepa said, "Remember, mamita? Before you had surgery?"
> 
> —Yes Buck I remember! The young man who can speak Spanish— Abuela exclaimed as she remembers meeting the young man her daughter Pepa was going on and on about. Isabela turned to her grandson to ask —Buck is your boyfriend?—
> 
> "Buck is not my boyfriend." Eddie denied yet again saying, "He's just a co-worker."
> 
> "Okay, if you say so." Tia Pepa finally relented, but of course she's not one to drop a subject ever, so she said instead, "But invite him anyways if you're not dating him maybe your cousin Miguel could ask him out."
> 
> "I don't think Buck's gay, Tia Pepa." Eddie protested not really liking the idea of Buck getting together with one of his cousins. It's a half lie of course. Buck told him about being bisexual from the start of their friendship, and if Eddie's being honest with himself, Buck would probably get on with Miguel like a house on fire. So he lied, "Plus I don't think Buck would like him anyway. Miguel's too, um, high maintenance."
> 
> "True. How about Sophia then? She's sweet and simple. But maybe too simple? What you think Mamita?" Tia Pepa wondered, and Eddie would have protested again if his aunt let him have a word in edgewise, but she didn't of course. "You know what just bring him. We'll find some way to get that boy married into the family one way or another."
> 
> —Yes Pepa is right. We need to find some love for that boy— His abuela said, agreeing with Tia Pepa —And it better be a Diaz—


	5. That time Chris called Buck Babbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Buck and Eddie continues their cargument with Chris and May in the back seat. (Sequel to Chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this first as a reply in the comments section for chapter one so you'll see a raw version of this in there.

“Me?! I’m exhausting?! You’re the one who hijacked my life!" Buck argued. Yes, Eddie won't admit it out loud but he did deliberately wormed his way into Buck's life, but in Eddie's defense though Buck did it first.

"Oh _I_ hijacked _your_ life?!" Eddie has his eyes firmly on the road but his twitching eyebrows betrayed how distracted he is by their argument. "No no no, you're the one that did that first!"

"I did nothing of that sort!" Buck loudly protested.

"Oh yeah?! Then why did you insist on going with me to pick up Chris, after that earthquake, huh?"

"Because I knew you were worried." Buck explained his actions for what felt like a hundredth time Eddie always brings this up. "That and I'm trying to be a supportive friend."

"And what about introducing Carla to me? What's that about huh?!"

"That's about helping Christopher out-"

"Yeah right," Eddie scoffs.

"Well that's all normal things a nice guy does for his friend. You on the other hand, keeps dragging me to your Abuela's weekly cook out or suddenly dropping Chris on me, without notice I might add, expecting me to take care of him like I don't have some other shit I'd rather be doing."

"So are you saying that you don't like spending time with my family?! With Christopher?!"

"Don't be ridiculous of course I love your family, and Abuela and Christopher. That doesn't mean it's a normal friend behavior to drop your offspring without even letting me know before hand."

"Well you are my best friend I shouldn't have to call you before hand to ask because one I'd know your schedule like the back of my hand and two I'd know you'd do it anyway, so why bother?"

"Okay I might not have that much experience in having best friends but I know that's not how this kind of thing works."

"DAD! BAB-BO! STOP! Hurtin' mi ears!"

"Sorry Chris," Buck turned to the backseat reaching his hand out to ruffle the boy's hair in apology,"Your dad is being ridiculous, I know."

"Wait did _my_ kid just call you Babbo?" 

"Yes Dad," Chris rolled his eyes sounding exasperated at having to explain, "You are Dad already, so Buck is Babbo, it's 'talian for daddy."

"Um... Chris," Buck turned fully to Chris and for a second Eddie thought that him and Buck are on the same page, and Buck is about to correct Christopher about addressing him as 'babbo', but as usual Buck has different priorities, "you know I'm not Italian right?!"

"Again Buck? That's the thing you chose to focus on?"

"What else is there to focus on?"

"How about _MY_ son basically calling you Daddy?"

"Are you seriously more upset with our kid calling _me_ the word equivalent for _Daddy_, than our kid calling _me_ the_ Italian_ equivalent for Daddy?"

"No, I'm not upset, I'm wondering why you are like more like no I'm not Italian when you should be like: No, I'm not your daddy."

"Because one and we've established this already, I want a parenting credit, no I deserve a parenting credit by now." Buck explained away yet again, "And two because I'm not Italian. I'm of Irish and Scottish descent but as far as I know they also call their fathers Daddy with like an accent, like DAH dee which-"

Meanwhile in the backseat

“And you had to deal with this everyday, Chris?” May whispered to the little boy beside her.

“Ya ev’ry day, Won’t stop arguin' May. Ev'n when I asked."

"You know you can live with us right? You can share room with Harry."

"Um actually, Aunt Hen and Aunt Karen already offered to adopt me but thank you May."


	6. Much Ado About Roomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @promptabuddie  
“Eddie deals with a small mutiny when Buck and Chris get upset when he sends their Roomba to be replaced.”
> 
> x-posted on tumblr
> 
> Not quite the Buck and Chris mutiny but…
> 
> *Warning: Reads a little bit crackish but then again there’s a roomba involved so I feel like that’s a given.*

“Hey Cap, Hen, Chim, Sam!” Buck cheerily greeted four of the five firefighters in the lounge as he made a beeline to the coffee machine in the kitchen all of them exchanging meaningful glances while the ignored fifth firefighter piped up with indignant query.

“So this is how it’s gonna be huh?! You won’t even talk to me now Buck.” Eddie asked arms crossed, only for his words to fall on deaf ears as he was yet again ignored.

“Hey Cap I was wondering if it’s possible to get the my shift change starting tomorrow?” Buck asked instead of acknowledging his best friend. “I’ll do the morning shifts instead since Chris wanted to stay with me for the next few days, says he is tired of living under tyranny. Poor kid clearly needs a break.”

“Great! You even get my kid to go against me.” Eddie said rolling his eyes, not that Buck noticed because he still refusing to acknowledge the older man’s presence. “That’s just fucking great!”

“Buck,” the captain started, “if you and Eddie are having a fight it’s best to talk it out, especially if it involves Christopher. Not talking doesn’t solve anything. Don’t throw away what you have-”

“I know that, Cap” Buck interrupted the captain’s lecture, still refusing to even look at Eddie’s direction. “But some meathead obviously doesn’t because he’d rather just throw away something that was freely given instead of trying to make things work. I’m not the one seeking a replacement here.”

“It is not working anymore Buck! It’s just going around in circles, and it’s driving me crazy.”

“So what you’ll just give up on it?” Finally turned to Eddie only this time he doesn’t even try and hide his anger, “Did you even think of what it could do your son? To me?”

“I didn’t think okay, I thought it just be a quick one time thing, that you or Chris won’t even notice. I didn’t think it’ll last this long.”

“If you put in just a little effort instead of seeking for replacement, maybe we could have fix it.”

“That’s exactly what I was doing, looking for a way to fix it. I’m sorry if you think I went about it the wrong way,” Eddie said putting both hands on Buck’s shoulders trying to catch a hold of his gaze, “If you and Chris let me explain what I did, before jumping to conclusions and shutting me out–”

“You sent Butterfingers away to be replaced.” Buck averted his gaze not wanting to see the sincerity in those brown eyes, knowing Eddie would be good as forgiven if he did. And Buck, well he wanted to hold onto his anger a little bit longer. “You sent it away like it didn’t matter to you. There’s no good enough excuse to explain that away. Not to me. And not to Chris.” 

“But that just it, I didn’t okay?!”

“What do you mean?” Buck asked finally daring to look Eddie in the eye.

“I didn’t send Butterfingers to get replaced, I sent it away to get repaired.” Eddie quickly explained trying to clear things up.

“You mean we are getting Butterfingers back?”

“Yes Buck, we are getting Butterfingers back, it’ll probably take two more weeks, though.”

“Yes!”Buck fist pumped, mood so quick to turn around at the mere mention of getting back a certain butterfinger. “Shoot I better tell Chris, no wait he’s at school, we can– but no shift just starting. Oh I could text him. Eddie–”

“Chris doesn’t have a cellphone Buck.”

“Why?!” Buck asked but quickly changed his mind and shook his head, “Nevermind, I don’t need to know your reason, you luddite. Clearly we are getting him a phone, ASAP.”

“Wait,” Chimney, being the first to finish processing Buck and Eddie’s argument asked, “Who the hell is Butterfingers?” 

“The roomba Buck got for us last Christmas.”

“All this drama is because of a Roomba?!” Sam the quiet fire fighter who usually kept to himself can’t help but ask exclaim, “What the fuck?!”

“Um yeah what do you think we are fighting about?”

“Your relationship?” Hen replied in askance, not believing the idiocy she was just subjected to. “Like we thought you two are breaking up.”

“Break-up?” Eddie asked with furrowed brows.

“But we were never even together?!” Buck piped up sounding so confused.

The rest of 118 just shook their heads. _Fuck those two and their drama…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly these two idiots are nuts and the rest of 118 are so done with their shenanigans...


End file.
